closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond Productions (Australia)
Background: Beyond Productions is the Australian television division of Beyond Films, best known for producing the hit Discovery Channel show MythBusters. They also produced Beyond 2000, where the company's name is derived from. 1st Logo (1988-March 2, 1997) Logo: On a black and blue gradient background, a black and grey marbled 3-D rhombus spins around before it stops facing the front. Then, a silver star outline and a purple streak that goes through it appears followed by the text BEYOND _______ INTERNATIONAL G R O U P fading in below. Variants: *Sometimes the copyright, "© YEAR BEYOND PROPERTIES PTY LTD" is shown below. *On Ocean Girl, "DISTRIBUTED BY" appears above "BEYOND" while "DISTRIBUTION" and "PTY LTD" replace "INTERNATIONAL" and "GROUP" respectively. FX/SFX: The rhombus spinning and the text appearing. . Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on shows of the era, such as the first three seasons of Ocean Girl and Beyond 2000. Editor's Note: None. Beyond Productions (1997) 2nd Logo (October 27, 1997-1998) Logo: This is just a shortened version of the Beyond Films logo, albeit with a byline that says "Beyond Distribution Pty Limited" fading in right after "BEYOND" does. FX/SFX: Same as it's film counterpart, but only the second half is used. Music/Sounds: The second half of the fanfare from the film logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on Beyond 2000, the fourth season of Ocean Girl, and The Gift. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1998-March 5, 2016) Logo: Same as the 1998 film logo, only with "FILMS" replaced with "PRODUCTIONS". Variants: *A variant has been spotted without the copyright date, which was from the MythBusters episode "Salsa Escape". *Another variant has been spotted without the word "PRODUCTIONS" or the copyright stamp. This is from Lab Rats Challenge. *On Silversun, "PRODUCTIONS" is replaced with "SIMPSON LE MESURIER" referring to series creator and producer, Roger Simpson and co-producer, Roger Le Mesurier. *On some shows, "PRODUCTIONS" is replaced with "DISTRIBUTION". FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: Usually it has the fanfare from the Beyond Films logo, but on Mythbusters it plays the ending show theme. Availability: Check your old recordings of MythBusters for this one, as most 2005 episodes have no logo; just a copyright. In 2006, Discovery added on-screen credits to this show (including the reruns). But at least one occurrence was shown with the original credits and this logo on one airing of an early MythBusters episode (the Shattering CD-Roms one, to be specific). The best source for this logo is the DVD collections from the Discovery shop and on downloads of the episodes from the iTunes Store. Most episodes on DVD and TV in Australia have the fanfare variant shown at the start of the show. It was also shown on later seasons of Beyond 2000 and the children's game show Lab Rats Challenge, where reruns of it are seen on the Australian versions of Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2016-) Nickname: "Beyond Blandness" Beyond Productions (2016)Logo: Same as the 2013 Beyond Home Entertainment logo except the star is purple rather than red and "PRODUCTIONS" replaces "HOME ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: Same as the 2013 Beyond Home Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2013 Beyond Home Entertainment logo. Availability: Current. Editor's Note: None.